The Protector
by IndelibleMark
Summary: In a world where supernatural creatures rule the streets, humanity has had to adapt and become scavengers while relying on those in the Protecting Program to keep them safe at night. No one believes in Protectors, however, Brittany is saved by one named Alvin and makes a promise with him. She won't speak of his existence and he won't kill her. If only it were that easy...
1. Regular school day?

**Author's Note: **

**Hello everyone and welcome to my story _The Protector_! I hope everyone will enjoy it, that's all for this author's note! **

**Oh and one more thing, the chipmunk and the chipettes look like the new designs for**

**the upcoming TV series 'Alvinnn!' You can search for images online if you want.**

***bows* Thank you! **

* * *

The school yard looks painfully scorched by the summer sun, having burnt up any remains of green stalks of grass under its glow, the old brick building is barely standing, just last year the south wing had been blow to bits in a fight with a poltergeist which had attached itself to one of the class rooms. The school has yet to get the supplies to fix the wing due to draw backs from people skipping out on work that went late into the night.

No one ever dared to set foot outside their homes with dark encroached upon the land, due to the first Hell Night, when all hell broke loose as everyone says, it's when humanity could no longer hide the creatures lurking within their minds, bodies, and the earth.

Beings said only to exist in stories and movies leapt from the ground, from the tortured souls who had to endure their presence and from Hell itself.

That's when everyone realized that humans were no longer at the top of the food chain, that's when they had to start rationing food, clothing, and anything else that was created in factories due to the fact that people where no longer safe working at all hours of the night and production fell dramatically.

The deaths probably did a number on them too...

"Brittany, you do know that glaring at the building won't make it collapse on it's foundation right?" The auburn furred chipette blinks her blue gaze and frowns at her younger sister by five minutes.

"I know that Jeanette, the stupid school is still standing isn't it?" She mocks as she crosses her arms across her pink clothed chest, a stale breeze lifts the two sister's locks of hair from their necks, giving their warm skin a chance of relief as the faint breeze brings a cooling effect upon them.

Jeanette adjusts her light purple glasses upon her petite muzzle as their younger sister bounds up between them, her twin blonde pigtails swaying with her movement as she grasps her older siblings by their elbows.

"Look at the bright side, we don't have to Hunt!" Eleanor cheers, her hazel eyes glowing brightly as she begins to tug the two other chipettes towards the front doors.

Jeanette glances at Brittany, knowing her exact response to Eleanor's cheerful statement, the auburn furred chipette's lips have curled into a faint scowl as her eyes darken a shade in the dull light of day.

Sighing Jeanette moves her violet hued eyes to the front doors again, knowing that their daily lessons will purely revolve around the downfall of humanity on Hell Night, and of the creatures that now rule the night.

Oh what fun...

* * *

Lessons of course, were just as Jeanette thought, and she knew that Brittany was itching to get out as soon as possible, they're lucky classes let out at noon so that the students can enjoy the daylight and get to the jobs some of them might have.

Brittany walks ahead of her sisters, the lesson about Hell Night replaying like a broken record over and over inside her head, she runs a paw through her bangs with a frustrated sigh.

This life...is this all there is to her life? Learning about the past she doesn't remember...about things that she won't need to know for the life ahead of her where everything is out to kill her...it's frustrating knowing these things and yet-

"Watch where you're going four-eyes!" Her eyes focus back on the present and she stares at the back of a dark coffee brown munk who's clad in a blue hoody and a pair of worn jeans, his feet are bare and a shorter munk stands just behind him, holding his arm for protection, this chipmunk has light bleach blonde fur, his slightly chubby frame cloaked in a green hoody and slightly baggy jeans.

Neither of them seem to own sneakers.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Brittany frowns and glares at the bully of the school, every school seems to have someone like his type, he calls himself Butch and thinks his size can get him anything he wants, the huge kid shoves a sweaty hand against the munk's shoulder which makes him stumble back a step.

"He's listening, Meathead," Butch turns around with a snort similar to that of an angered bull, by now a crowd of curious teenagers mill around the halls, a few who still own cell phones record the scene with rapt attention as a third munk appears.

Brittany's breath catches in her throat as she studies the russet furred rodent before her, a different aura radiates off him and Butch seems to notice this, he clenches his hands into fists as the munk glares at him coldly.

Golden eyes like harden sunlight stare straight into Butch's muddy brown one's, the chipmunk is clothed in a red hoody, ripped jeans and a red ball cap that's been twisted backwards, his bangs spill from the opening and cast a shadow across his forehead, a single red _A _is stitched to the hoody above his pocket.

"What did you call me?" Butch steps forward with a nasty snarl as the munk raises a single eyebrow, "You can't hear? Maybe I should shout huh?" a lazy smile stretches across his face.

_He's cocky...stupid brat is going to get himself killed _Brittany thinks with a roll of her eyes.

"Alvin, leave him be, he doesn't know any better," the dark furred munk speaks up with a bland expression, his voice holds a light warning tone which his brother ignores.

"You don't know any better!" Butch yells as he swings a huge fist at Alvin, he casually sidesteps with a roll of his eyes as he swings a paw out and catches Butch in the side, the bully gasps and suddenly crumples to the ground twitching in pain.

"Alvin..." the dark munk sighs with a shake of his head, "You know that's dangerous..." he sighs as his brother walks over with his paws shoved into his pockets.

Brittany and her sisters stare at the munks as they casually depart from the scene, the teens who had watched the fight with them now crowd around Butch who is drooling onto the tile.

"Who..."

"-Are.."

"-They?"

* * *

"Alvin, you couldn't have let him go?" Simon sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose, glaring at his older sibling's back as the wind lifts the edge of his jacket, the red material rippling like a blood red sea behind him.

"No, I couldn't, you never stand up for yourself Simon and Theodore was there, if it was Theodore he was picking on you'd do the same wouldn't you? Besides the jerk smelled like Hellfire, he could be a demon familiar," Alvin states coldly as Theodore lands upon the edge of the roof.

"I got a call from the east neighborhood, a couple of vampires are feeding on private property," Theodore informs them as he shows them his phone with the message.

"Vampires huh?" Simon echoes, thankful for the change of topic, they could handle mission talk, it's simple life crises that they can't handle.

Theodore nods as Alvin stands to his paws, eyes narrowed as they glow a bright yellow, the buildings fade into blotches of smeared yellow paint and two glowing blue figures dance within his vision like cold flames.

"Got 'em,"

* * *

**So...yeah...more will be explained about what exactly the boys are and how their powers work. **

**Thanks for reading, reviews are loved, flames are trashed, and everything else is...everything else! **


	2. Promises

**Author's Note:**

**Hello and welcome back! Thanks for checking out the first chapter! If you ever have any questions or suggestions just let me know!**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2**

* * *

The next few days were uneventful, the same routine of going to school then going to the store for rations, then going home.

Life is boring.

Brittany comes up with this firm belief as she sits on one of the benches outside at lunch, Jeanette and Eleanor stand near one of the last lively trees upon the property, picking up berries which have fallen from it's branches and conversing between each other about whether or not they could eat them or sell them.

A chill creeps slowly up the auburn furred chipette's spine and she inhales sharply as her vision pulses red, she stands dizzily and takes a step forward, struggling against her body as she begins walking around the side of the building.

_Why...why can't I move!? _

Panic settles within her stomach as her body continues to move on it's own, carrying her further and further around the side of the building.

The scent burning and sulfur fills her nose and she struggles to clamp her paws over her nose but to no avail, her eyes strain against the invisible force as she tries to look around for her captor.

That's when a black mist descends from one of the dead trees and collects in front of her, becoming a solid entity before her eyes and she realizes with a bolt of dread what has control of her.

A demon...a small demon but still a demon that is eyeing her with a dozen red blinking eyes filled with an unstable hunger.

_Am I going to die? _

Tears prickle in the corners of her unblinking eyes and trickle down her frozen cheeks.

_I don't want to die..._

The mist parts slowly with a slick popping sound, like a soda that fizzles over when you open it, and Brittany's eye would've widened further if they could as she realizes that the thing opening up is it's mouth.

She wishes desperately that she could close her eyes, maybe if she didn't see it coming it wouldn't be as bad...but then again, if she had closed her eyes she would've missed the image of her savior descending upon the demon like a angel sent from Hell.

Her body tenses as a figure suddenly falls from the sky, the sound of steel hitting flesh breaking her out of the spell the demon held over her.

She collapses onto her knees, her eyes wide with shock mixed with awe as the demon screeches and withers desperately at the end of a pair of claws, it's body begins to burn before her eyes and its ashes float harmlessly up into the sky.

The figure at the end of the claws straightens up from a slight crouch and her breath catches in her throat as her savior peers at her over his shoulder, golden eyes filled with annoyance.

"I didn't think it'd try and feed in the middle of the day..." Alvin mumbles to himself as his blades withdraw into his gloves, he flexes his paws thoughtfully as he tries to think of why the demon decided that now was the perfect time to search for a meal.

"W-wh..." he blinks, remembering the girl that had been possessed briefly and he turns to kneel before her, his eyes begin to glow yellow as he scans her over.

Brittany's cheeks heat up as the munk's glowing orbs travel over her body, who knew her hero would be such a pervert?

A vein pulses in her jaw as she raises a fist and slams it into Alvin's cheek, he flinches as his head whips to the side from the impact, he blinks owlishly, his eyes no longer glowing.

"Pervert," Brittany seethes glaring darkly at the munk as he turns his attention back to her, he scowls annoyed, "I wasn't checking you out! I was looking to see if there was any traces of the demon on you!" He cries aggravated as the chipette blinks her big blue eyes.

"Oh..." She mumbles looking down, she glances back up as the munk rubs the red spot on his cheek, glaring at the wall.

"How did you..." she starts as his ears twitch, _he's missing his cap_, she realizes as he straightens up and lifts his muzzle to air.

_He's dressed differently too..._the chipette frowns, remembering he was wearing his cap when he attacked the demon.

"You ok?" She jumps in alarm as the blue cloaked munk drapes a light blanket over her shoulders, his dark eyes searching her face with concern.

_At least one of them is a gentleman. _She thinks idly as the smallest of the brothers appears and bends down to retrieve a glowing blue orb, "Here Alvin," he chirps happily as he tosses the object to his older brother, Alvin catches it casually and tucks it into his jacket pocket.

All three of the boys are now dressed in what looks like uniforms, white suits tailored with stitching that matches their signature colors, beneath their white jackets are dark shirts that also match their own colors.

Brittany feels a paw squeeze her shoulder and she realizes that she had failed to answer the bespectacled munk's question, "O-oh I'm ok..." she answers as he helps her to her paws.

"She doesn't have any trace of the demon, you can check her for any aliments, Simon," the dark eyed munk nods and takes hold of Brittany's paw, "May I?" He asks.

_I don't think he'd stop even if I say no..._Brittany thinks with a nod, he raises her paw up to his lips and presses a cool kiss against her skin, her spine prickles as the cool sensation washes over her, filling her veins with a icy cold feeling.

Simon drops her paw, "She hasn't contracted any aliment," He informs his siblings calmly as Brittany tries to get a bearing on her surroundings, she shivers within the blanket as Theodore bounds up to her and smiles.

"You didn't faint, you must be strong," he says happily as she blinks down at him confused, "Usually mortals can't handle a Protector's powers," He states.

She gasps, so that's why...that makes sense.

Her gaze drifts over the two oldest who both have pinched expressions upon their faces, "Theodore...you know we're not aloud to speak of our existence to mortals," Simon sighs with a sad frown.

"Now we'll have to kill you," Brittany jumps in alarm as firm fingers grip her chin, tilting her face up to peer into the molten fire gaze of the russet munk, "I'll make it fast," he states softly as he brings her face closer, his hot breath fanning against her lips.

_H-he's going to kill me? _She jerks away, clutching the blanket against her, "W-wait! Why do you have to kill me? I won't tell anyone!" She cries stubbornly, fixing her blazing gaze upon the brothers.

"Mortals have a tendency to run their mouths," Simon states with a single raised eyebrow, Brittany feels a stab of annoyance at his statement.

"I _promise _I won't tell anyone," Brittany snaps glaring at Simon who's eyes widen a fraction of an inch and he looks to Alvin who's paws are clenched into fists as his side.

"You promise?" Alvin questions, staring at the chipette with an even stare, Brittany nods firmly as he sighs heavily.

"I accept your promise, since I was the one who saved you," Brittany frowns confused, "Huh?"

"Promises are sacred to us, if someone saves your life you can chose to make a promise which will never be broken or you can make them pay you back another way. You promised Alvin you wouldn't speak of this, therefore, if you _do _speak of it, we can kill you," Simon explains with a light frown.

_So I just have to keep my mouth shut and I'll live? That's easy...right?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed~**


	3. A step in the right direction?

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! Here's the third chapter (finally) **

* * *

She didn't know how she managed to get a hold of it, but after the encounter with the demon and the Seville brothers she was left alone, staring at the red cap sitting forlorn in the grass.

She just picked up and kept it, expecting the russet furred munk to just appear out of thin air to retrieve it and disappear again without even a simple 'thanks', but it's been nearly an entire week and the accessory is still sitting tucked away in her top drawer.

Brittany stares at it now, having taken it from it's hiding place out of boredom, she runs her fingers over the slightly worn fabric, her thumb catching momentarily over the raised stitched yellow A on the front, it wasn't complete, half of it was missing and she was struggling against the urge to finish it.

It didn't take much for her to break under the urge however because next thing she knows she's riffling through her old sewing kit for yellow thread, "Probably shouldn't do this..." She mumbles quietly, glancing across the room to her sister's beds before flicking on the old lamp, the bulb flickers for a moment before casting a dull yellow glow across the room.

Her sisters continue to sleep on, unaware of the light as she settles upon her mattress and sets to work.

Protectors were a myth, people created early on during the evasion of monsters and demons to help soothe the frightened minds of children as the world outside their windows burned to the ground. The Protectors were strong warriors born from the mayhem to fight against the hungry lurking souls that would devour those who ventured out into the night, they were said to have abilities only their counterparts would have.

They would have the glowing eyes of a Nightwalker, able to see the heat signatures of any living thing, they'd have the ability to hear and smell a single thing they chose from miles away, much like a vampire, their strength would be inhuman and their skin would be hard as stone.

But it was a myth...all of it...till now.

Brittany flinches as the needle pricks her thumb, she hisses slightly and sucks at the spot for a moment before finishing up the stitching, she leans closer to the lamp and eyes the thread, taking note that the new threading she used was a shade lighter than the old.

It made her a bit irked, maybe she should see if there's a darker shade in Eleanor's knitting kit...

A plate shatters in the kitchen, jerking her attention away from the small detail upon the hat as her entire frame tenses, eyes wide as her sisters slowly stir beneath their blankets.

Another plate or maybe a cup, hits the floor, the sound echoing like a gun shot throughout the small house, she was already up and out the bedroom door before her sisters fully woke up.

Brittany moves slowly down the hallway, clutching an old t-ball bat in her paws, the red cap pulled over her head as she edges her way closer to the kitchen, the sound of grunting and whispering reaches her ears and she slows her pace.

"What is it?" She flinches slightly as Eleanor grips her night gown, rubbing at her hazel eyes as Jeanette fiddles with a pocket knife, "I don't know...stay here" Brittany gently pushes at her sister's shoulder as she moves forward quickly, ignoring the quiet sounds of protest coming from her siblings.

She rushes into the kitchen, the only thing running through her mind is bashing in the skull of whatever was in her home, she barely got a glimpse of the thing as she brings the bat down, the monster screeches as she smashes the metal object against it's skull repeatedly.

It would've gone smoothly, she could've killed the large reptilian beast if there was only one of them, but there were four.

Pain explodes through her back as a set of claws racks down her spine, the tips catching her skin and leaving fairly deep scratches, luckily for her though, her gown was thick enough that it cushioned some of the impact and the creature cut through most of the fabric and not her.

Brittany spots her sisters as they charge forward, set on defending their home as well but they were out numbered and out matched, Jeanette manages to sink the small blade into a reptile's throat as it's hand smacks her straight in the chest, sending her flying back into the wall.

"Jeanette!" Brittany surges forward as her younger sister slumps against the wall, knocked out cold as Eleanor defends off a creature with an old broom handle. The edges of her vision begins to blur as she feels the tip of the bat smash against something, it's flesh gives way under the blunt force as the blurring sensation takes over.

Suddenly a firm arm circles around her waist, yanking her out of the way as one of the lizard things lunges at her, smacking it's head against the counter top, "Geez what the hell," Brittany struggles against Alvin's grip as he dumps her onto the couch.

"Jeanette, Eleanor they're-"

"Fine," Simon steps forward out of the kitchen, the house silent once again, "The Lizards are dead and they're being tended to, Alvin she's got a wound on her back, check that," The bespectacled munk disappears back into the room, flicking on the lights to reveal the crumpled bodies littering the floor.

"How...what..." Brittany stammers, staring at their ruined kitchen in shock, she was just fighting those wasn't she? How are they suddenly dead? Are her sisters ok?

"You can let go of that now," Alvin tugs at the stained bat, the rodent perched on the couch arm, his eyes watching her face as she looks to the object in her grasp, her arms shake as she finally releases her death grip on the t-ball bat, letting it roll onto the floor with a dull 'thump'.

"What were those things?" Her voice sounds small, and she can feel her heartbeat begin to slow, all the adrenaline seeping out of her bones as the sting of a the scratches on her back returns.

"They're just giant mutant lizards really, scavengers, they must've smelled your food through the open window," Alvin had moved, his voice is coming from behind her now, and she can feel his fingers picking lightly at the torn back of her night gown.

"Dammit...I told Ellie to leave it closed," Brittany's fingers tremble as she fiddles with a throw pillow, trying to ignore the burning sensation of his fingers against her skin, the throb of pain now echoing through her body as the adrenaline rush finally fades away, leaving her in a weak jelly like state.

"You should've just let them rummage around, they would've been gone by morning," Alvin picks pieces of wood from the open wounds upon her back, something was happening before they got there, Brittany had taken down two of the lizards already, and was crushing the ribcage of a third lizard when they arrived.

She doesn't seem to remember though.

"We don't have enough food for that, our stamps cover only a month of supplies and Eleanor starts getting sick during this weather, she needs medicine so we don't usually have the full amount for food like we normally do, plus Jeanette has grown out of her old clothes, she's reached her full height now but everything she's wearing now is too small. She's uncomfortable," Alvin lets her rattle on, half listening to her as he finishes cleaning her wounds.

He knew that normal people were limited to these 'stamps' per month and that they were given a certain amount of money per stamp, but he didn't realize just how hard it is to stay in that limit.

He frowns as her voice grows small until she stops talking all together, he glances at the back of her head, noticing his cap stationed upon her locks of auburn hair, he was wondering where that went. "I hate this world," Alvin blinks, leaning sideways until the side of her face comes into view, the bright blue hue of her eyes has grown dull, but a fierce fire burns at the center as she stares at the baseball bat on the floor.

"The world is a harsh place, even before all this there were monsters roaming the earth," He sits back, focusing intently on her wounds now, but he was also half listening, waiting.

Brittany continues to stare at the blood stained bat, the world was always full of monsters?

She could believe that.

* * *

Her back hurts, so damn much.

Brittany groans and opens her eyes, annoyed and in pain as she sits up slowly, feeling the texture of rough bandages tugging at her fur.

That was the first thing she noticed, the second was that she wasn't in her own bed, her own home actually, and that she could hear her sisters laughing.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Brittany flinches in surprise as Alvin pokes his head into the room, "Breakfast is getting cold, hurry up," he closes the door, leaving her confused and alone in a strange room.

Well...this is going to be interesting.

* * *

**It's going to be a heck of a lot harder for her to keep her mouth shut now that they're all hanging out at the Sevilles' house xD **

**Good luck Brittany! **

**Also what was up with her during the lizard attack? Was it just the adrenaline rush making her vision blurry and her mind-skip, or is it something else? **

**Hmmm...**


	4. Confessions

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, I had a bit of writer's block but don't worry it's gone now :) **

**Thank you for all your reviews! It really brings a smile to my face when I read them, it makes me want to write even more  
**

**Here's the chapter **

* * *

"So are you going to tell me why you brought me and my sisters here?" Brittany flinches away from Simon's fingers as he peels the blood soaked bandages off her side, she keeps her gaze locked on Alvin who is currently lounging against the wall opposite of her and the medical bed.

"Safety purposes, and the fact that your house has a huge hole in it and is currently filled with rotting corpses...most of which you killed yourself, care to explain how a normal girl like you was able to take out three mutated lizards?" The russet furred munk's eyes flicker across her face, as if searching for answer in her bland expression.

"Adrenaline, it lets you do amazing things," Brittany rolls her eyes towards the ceiling and flinches again as a sticky medical paste is applied to the few scratches on her side, Jeanette would come in to apply the paste to the large scratches on her back, all of her injuries were healing up quiet nicely and she suspected it had something to do with the smelly medicine Simon kept applying.

"You still wouldn't have stood much of a chance, although you could've taken them out you wouldn't have escaped with this small wounds, they would've been deeper and messier," Simon tugs clean bandages over the scratches and sits back as he tugs the clear gloves from his paws, dark blue eyes brooding like the sea behind the gleam of his glasses.

She drops her gaze, hoping to avoid any more questioning from them as she curls her paws into fists, "Why are you all of the sudden interested in me? It's not like I did anything wrong, I protected my family and lived through it ok?"

Silence settles over the three of them as her heartbeat drums quietly in her ears, alerting her to the fact that they were watching her intently, as if their silent stares might break her.

"You experienced Hell Night first hand if I recall,"

Brittany looks up sharply, light ice blue eyes blazing with annoyance and a hint of anger as she turns her attention to the bespectacled munk, "I didn't know that I was so important that you'd snoop through my records,"

Alvin raises an eyebrow, seemingly surprised at the fact that Simon had done some snooping as well, "So you were in the middle of all that then?" He questions, pushing off the wall to move closer, curious to hear her story.

Even though he and his brothers are Protectors it doesn't mean that they were present when Hell Night arrived, they might've known about it prior to the event but they didn't witness it.

The chipette crosses her arms over her chest stubbornly causing the slightly rolled up part of her shirt to fall back over her stomach and side, "Yes I was there, so what?"

"That might explain how you managed to get the upper hand on those lizards, did you have any screenings for diseases afterwards?" Simon knew for a fact that none of the Miller sisters had records of attending a hospital, which might be a problem.

"No...we slept through the entire thing," Lies, Brittany could recall that night perfectly, event after event of what occurred to her and her siblings.

Though she wasn't so sure her sisters could remember what happened, they never spoke of it.

"Liar," Her fur bristles and she suddenly lurches to her feet, "Why does it matter anyways? I'm not going to suddenly turn into some blood thirsty demon and rip open your throats! Why are you so interested anyways? We barely know each other so just drop it!" Her voice trembles slightly as she struggles to calm down, the annoyance had bubbled up inside her until it became anger.

They have no right to pry into her life, or her sisters' lives either. They were strangers, strong powerful...creatures...created to simply Protect and watch over the city.

That was all they're meant to do.

Simon exchanges a silent glance with his brother before rising to his feet, "We're sorry we pried, we'll leave the subject alone," He reaches over and grabs Alvin's sleeve but the munk yanks his arm away without a word.

Without another word Simon exits the room, leaving Alvin and Brittany facing each other, both refusing to speak up first.

"Thanks for saving our butts last night and letting us stay, we'll be leaving soon so don't worry about them finding out what you guys are, I won't say a word," Brittany brushes past him and is suddenly pinned against the wall.

"What are you?" The question throws her off guard, her face grows pale beneath her fur and she shoves at his shoulder, "What the hell does that mean?!"

"When I first met you, you were being possessed by a demon, you should've been killed, a simple possession like that would've left some kind of damage that would've rendered you dead within days, and yet you had no traces of anything deadly in your system. You didn't faint when exposed to powerful energy, you fought off three creatures who possessed the strength of bears, and you killed them without breaking a sweat. You're not normal, and I'm guessing your sisters aren't either,"

"Will you stop that!" Alvin stumbles back, his paw flying up to aching gut as he stares at the poised fist raised before the flustered chipette, "Stop digging around when it's none of your damn business, just stop! If they found out we'd be killed, or worse,"

Alvin stares at her in silence, rubbing at his stomach as she drops her fist, head lowered in defeat as her bangs shield her face from his prying eyes.

"I won't tell, we won't tell, it'll be safer for everyone if we knew what we're dealing with here...if you were to get attacked again in public and exposed to something that would kill a normal person, how would you explain it?"

Brittany curls her paws into fists, shaking slightly as she envisions the scenario in her head, "I don't know honestly, I thought it was just a dream, something my mind made up to deal with that night," She says, leaning back against the wall.

"What happened?" He didn't want to keep pressing the matter, honestly he didn't, but he needed answers before something really bad occurred. He needed to know what to expect from the girl before him.

"Something in us reacted to the change the earth took on, it must've been in us since birth, maybe we were experiments at some point, that's the only thing I could think of," She rubs at her arm and shrugs, "It's not really that big of a deal...we just...mutated like everything else, just more so,"

Alvin blinks owlishly, he was kind of expecting her to say she was like a demon or something...but a mutant? They were all mutants honestly, the six of them, but their powers and mutations varied...did that mean the girls' might have mutations that make them dangerous?

"What can you do exactly?"

* * *

**Not the most action packed chapter ever but it answered a question...the girls are also something other than ordinary, and we'll found out the extent of the girls' powers in the next chapter...well at least Brittany's. **

**So what do you guys think she'll be able to do? And what will this mean? What will happen if the government or higher ups discover they have unknown mutants living in their city? And what about the boys? Will they be able to do their job and protect the girls? **

**If ya wanna know let me know by leaving a review with your thoughts and questions! I'll try to answer them in an Author's Note or PM if the answer doesn't contain spoilers ;) **

**Thanks again everyone! **


	5. Hidden Strength

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize for the delay everyone! Here's the next chapter **

* * *

She hasn't really tried fighting, well, sparring for this matter, so it wasn't really a surprise when Alvin gained the advantage in the first few minutes.

The boys thought the best way to see what Brittany was cable of was to have her spar against Alvin, who wasn't going easy on her despite her lack of skills.

The chipette narrowly avoids a quick jab aimed for her side, knowing that despite the fact his paw wasn't in a fist didn't mean that the blow wouldn't hurt, his fingers would've dug into the soft flesh of her side and probably would've bruised.

"Stop moving so fast!" Brittany shouts, irritated as Alvin stops in his tracks, tilting his head as he smirks.

"What? Aren't you going to show us what you can do?" The munk was standing across from her in the basement, which the brothers have turned into their own personal gym, and he was grinning smugly at her.

Brittany feels a prick of annoyance and glares darkly at the boy, she wasn't used to just using her abilities out of the blue, usually it was a life or death situation when they came into affect.

She didn't have control over them.

"I can't do it! I don't feel like my life is in danger," Brittany states firmly, crossing her arms over her chest as Alvin's golden eyes flicker away from her, moving to where his brothers were watching them.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Simon give a curt nod of his head, and she frowns in confusion just as something sharp grazes her arm, the chipette's attention jerks back to the munk who had been standing across from her.

Fear grips her belly as she starts at the sharp glistening blades protruding from his arms, the dangerous weapons poised to slice her again as her body seems to suddenly switch gears.

She feels the change, the coolness that rushes through her veins and consumes her, filling her with a sense of ease and control.

This time she was smirking as her paw whips up out of nowhere, slamming full on into the munk's stomach, sending him flying back out of her personal zone and even though she knew the blow took him by surprise the munk still manages to land evenly on his feet, slightly out of breath.

"She's quick," Simon points out as Brittany lowers her fist, "But most mutants are," Alvin adds on, grinning like the Cheshire cat as the smirk gracing Brittany's lips falls, "Come on Britt, show me what you can really do, I'm waiting,"

The munk spreads open his arms, his eyes burning with a challenge.

Annoyance fuels her now as she rushes towards him, her heightened speed sending her body crashing into his but he stands firm, taking the full weight of her and shoving her back, "Too easy," he mocks as she stumbles and gains her footing again.

She didn't have a weapon like when she fought the lizards, she wasn't blindly trying to protect her sisters, she was in control of her actions and she needed to tap into the abilities she gained during that night.

She needed to wipe that arrogant grin off Alvin's stupid face.

She charges again and time slows down suddenly, the world seems to freeze for a moment as she takes in her surroundings quickly, taking note of how Alvin's entire body tenses, his knees locking up as his claws dig into the foam mat beneath their paws, but she spots a weakness in his shoulders.

He knows she was aiming for his center and was grounding his body so the impact wouldn't knock him over, but the sudden slowing of time allowed her to pinpoint his movements exactly, and this time she aimed for the weak point.

Brittany lunges off the ground, using her momentum to send her body flying, her hands slamming against Alvin's shoulders as her hind paws are planted firmly against his chest, she shoves off him and flips backwards, landing in a crouch as Alvin lets out a stunned grunt.

"Ow! Dammit..." The munk rubs his backside as he looks at her, "Where'd you come from?" He asks, eyes wide in confusion and shock.

Brittany straightens up with a frown, "What do you mean? I was charging you,"

"Actually you vanished for a moment, and then reappeared right in front of him," Simon explains, walking across the mat towards them, "You teleported, though it wasn't a big distance if you make short teleports like that in battle you'll be untouchable,"

"What? No fair! I can't hit a target that isn't there," Alvin stands to his paws, fuming as he grows silent, probably thinking of ways to get back at her.

"Well that's not very impressive, my one ability is to teleport," Brittany straightens up, a bit annoyed at herself, sure she was faster and stronger than a normal person might be but so were the boys, and they seemed to have more than one ability that made them a cut above the rest, while she was stuck with teleporting.

"I'm sure you have other talents, took me forever to discover I can do this," Blades slide out of Alvin's back, startling the chipette as the metal twists and bends freely through the air until a pair of wings had formed, each feather an individual knife.

"How..."

"They fused a rare metal with his bones, allowing his skeleton to not only be harder to break but also the ability to move and reform into something different, he's been practicing the wings for a month but he'll never be able to fly with them," Simon states blandly.

"Hey you don't know that," Alvin huffs as the metal seeps back into his skin as if nothing happened, Brittany blinks, her eyes wide in awe and annoyance.

"What can you two do?" Simon glances at Theodore who had been quiet this entire time, having been eating lunch while watching the spar.

"I can move things with my mind," Simon answers as one of the barbells sitting a few feet away suddenly whips off the ground and slams into the opposite wall, startling the chipette.

"I just paralyze people, but I have to touch them to do it, Simon has been helping me figure out how to use it ranged," Theodore chirps, poking Alvin's arm as he explains his ability, the three of them watching in amusement as the munk's body stiffens.

The effect doesn't last long however and Alvin is able to move again, putting his youngest sibling in a headlock as he rubs his knuckle into his hair, Simon moves in and attempts to separate them but his also suddenly placed into a headlock.

Brittany watches them quietly, barely listening to their bickering as her mind wanders.

_These boys are Protectors...they're probably capable of a lot more things than they told you about. They're deadly. _

Her skin prickles slightly as a sense of unease washes over her. Even though they are Protectors, they're still boys, still human, and still weak to emotions.

She doesn't want to see them when they're angry.

* * *

**It was shorter than I wanted it to be, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry for the delay, hopefully there won't be another long break like that again. **

**Review, comment, favorite, follow, do whatever you want, I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	6. Waking Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

**So sorry everyone! I didn't mean to take such a long break from writing but work has been really hectic for me lately what with the holidays coming up and everyone is busy shopping and it's just been really busy and I've been a total loser and have been going to bed pretty early ^**

** Anyways, I hope you guys haven't decided to abandon me and will stick around for the rest of the story!**

* * *

She was never one to have bad dreams, even though her and her sisters have been through hell in the past Brittany has never encountered a dream that woke her up and set a dead chill deep within her.

But tonight was different.

Brittany didn't really talk to her sisters after showing off her teleporting skills to the Seville brothers, her two younger siblings had been quietly falling a sleep in front of the TV and she didn't want to bother them by asking if they had remembered that night, when they were made into something not entirely human.

Maybe that's why she was sent into the depths of her darkest fears, she was so used to confiding in her sisters, telling them everything that bugged her and constantly complaining about things even if they were minimal.

But that couldn't be the real reason.

Maybe she was just scared of their Protectors.

* * *

Her leg hurt, it hurt so bad, every step sent a fire blazing through her nerves to explode at her hip, making the tears trapped in her lashes quiver.

Hot breath seems to fade over her, the raw scent of iron rich on the creatures labored breaths as the ground seems to shudder from it's paws striking the earth.

She knew it wasn't human, or any animal she has ever seen, it was some sort of…contorted mess, she hadn't really seen it head on but she just knew from the various sounds trailing behind her that she wasn't going to make it far.

Brittany had fought, as did her parents and sisters, she didn't know if her two younger siblings were ok….she hoped and prayed they were…she knew their parents weren't.

As soon as the sky had turned a sickly ash-red hue they had dropped like flies, she still wasn't sure if they had a heart attack or stroke, not that it mattered really, they were dead long before their bodies hit the kitchen floor.

That was when the creatures appeared, winged, and grotesque they slammed their bodies against every surface of the house, splattering blood and other substances onto the glass of the windows, staining it a bright red and within minutes you couldn't see a thing of the outside world due to the thick curtain of blood.

The girls didn't know what to do, those things…..weren't normal, they looked like little men with wings and distorted faces scrunched up tusks sprouted from black gums, they had tails too, thin whip like things that cracked against the glass when they hit.

It was Jeanette who reacted first, suggesting they use the basement exit to try and avoid the flying creatures, it had worked but only for a short while.

The girls had then started to run, and that's when the three creatures melted out of the shadows, standing upright on their hind legs at first the girls mistook them as humans and had raced towards them, only to realize in time that those things weren't human, not in the least.

That's when the chase started.

Brittany had fought off a couple of smaller, demon-monsters, she didn't know what they were at the time, she just knew that she had to survive, and those things weren't going to kill her, but the creature chasing her might be able to.

"Run, run…..hide….."

Brittany's pace quickened, it could talk?!

Her fear fueled her urge to run but it also blinded her slightly, she hadn't noticed the hand breaking through the earth ahead of her, it's black claws catching the red hue of the sky at it flailed it's appendage down, catching her leg and sending her crashing down, ripping through her pj pants and her flesh.

That wound would scar later, her dream self didn't know but she did…..she was living the Hell Night over, but half of her mind was ahead, linking pieces together as she continues to run.

Dreams were disorienting enough, but nightmares were on a whole other level.

She knew what happened next but it still scared her half to death, the moment the hand-paw whatever it was, grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her clear off the ground before slamming her down, all the air just vanishes, she didn't even remember if she had coughed or wheezed but all she knew was that she needed to gulp down a lungful of air after the impact and it caused her ribs to cry out in agony.

A few of them had to be broken, she knew her head was bleeding, cut open on a rock or something, blood oozes slowly from it before picking up pace, the warm liquid sticking to strands of her hair and plastering it against her skull.

Golden eyes rimmed with blue hellfire peer down at her, twisted rows of teeth pulling down in a frown as the creature reaches for her throat and begins to squeeze.

* * *

"Brittany….Brittany wake up,"

Her heart launches itself up into her throat and she chokes, sitting up quickly as a hard coughing fit seizes her, her tear streaked face only becoming more damp as her body aches of old injuries, the past night of fear sitting in her chest like a rock, it seems to weigh down her heart.

"Hey…." A paw brushes against her damp fur, smoothing away a few tears as well as a second paw pats lamely at her head, she could've guessed who was trying to soothe her, he wasn't the best at it.

"Alvin…." Brittany bats at his hand lamely before she rubs at her aching eyes, "Did I wake anyone else?"

"Nah, I wasn't even sleeping so you really didn't wake anyone at all, you uh….had a bad dream?"

"No, I always wake up in the middle of the night crying, it's normal,"

She wasn't even looking at him and she knew he was rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, "Nice to know you're capable of sarcasm after that panic attack,"

Brittany turns to gaze at him, annoyance planted on her face as the munk grins cheekily at her, trying to lighten the mood as he offers a tissue, "You want to talk about it?"

She takes the offering and simply holds on to it, folding the corners as she shakes her head slowly, "I'd rather not…..it was just old memories having a go at me…."

"Hell night?"

"…..Yeah,"

Alvin doesn't speak for a few minutes and the silence hanging in the air seems heavy, as if something was being held back, something both of them knew…but didn't want to admit.

"Alright, since you're better I guess I'll head back to my room, your sisters are sleeping in the living room, they looked comfortable so we just left them there," Alvin stands up from the chair he had pulled over from the desk tucked away in the corner and she reaches out, barely catching the edge of his pj shirt.

She doesn't say a word, she doesn't ask him to stay, she doesn't burst into tears she simply just hangs on, her grip tightening so he couldn't slip away.

The munk shakes his head and sighs, "I'm not sleeping in the chair, I'll stay but only until you're a sleep," He seemed grumpy as he sits back in the chair, reaching over to pull the chain on the lamp as he settles back, golden eyes glowing eerily in the dark.

A blue ring of blue flickers around the edges of his irises.

* * *

**So short ;^;**

** Sorry /3**


	7. It Begins

**Author's Note: **

**Happy holidays everyone! I hope you're having a good one and have a wonderful new year, let's get on with the chapter shall we?**

**:)**

* * *

Jeanette didn't want to say anything for fear of upsetting her older sister…but she could tell there was something bothering her, something she didn't want to expose to her own sisters.

And it was bugging the bespectacled chipette immensely, "Brittany is kind of quiet today," Eleanor speaks up from her locker stationed next to Jeanette's, the dirty blonde girl was fiddling with her lock, twisting the dial aimlessly but her gaze was locked on their older sibling standing further down the hallway.

"I thought she was oddly quiet, usually she would've complained about the surprise quiz in science but she didn't even make one complainant, do you think she's getting sick?"

"I would've felt it," Eleanor stops fiddling with her lock, clutching her English book against her chest, the Hell Night gave them all scars, mental, emotional, and out of the ordinary ones.

Eleanor's scar, as the two youngest Millers liked to call their newfound powers, was the ability to sense and control emotions, and heal illness, so far they didn't know if she has the ability to heal physical wounds and they honestly didn't want to test it out anytime soon.

Jeanette had a simple power where she is able to paralyze a living thing with a single touch, it wasn't much use considering she had to get up close and personal with her attackers but she was slowly getting the hang of ranged paralysis.

"Maybe you should all confess something," The two jump and turn sharply, Alvin glances between the two of them before walking off, leaving them both confused and a bit frightened.

* * *

"I don't need you lingering over me like some deranged ghost," Brittany picks up her pace, storming across the school yard, teleporting every few feet, attempting to put more distance between them.

Alvin seemed to have her plan in mind though, and always seems to be right beside her every time she flickers through space, "Ugh! Go away!" She whirls on him now, pushing at his chest but it's no use.

"Why are you scared of me?" She pauses, her hands resting flat against his chest as she stares at the bright yellow A stitched to the red material of his hoody, "I can smell the fear rolling off you in waves, why are you so scared?" A hint of hurt is wedged into his voice, the small detail makes her furious.

"You were there, that night, that thing was you," Brittany steps back to put a bit of distance between them, just in case she needed to escape.

Alvin stares at her, his face blank as his golden gaze flickers over her face, "What? You're confused Brittany, that dream has you paranoid,"

"I am not paranoid," She bites out, curling her paws into fists as she glares at him, "Your eyes matched that monster's, and I have never seen anything else with eyes like that….it was you, why can't you admit that!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, that's why! You're scared of a nightmare Brittany, why can't you get over it!"

"Because it wasn't a nightmare Alvin, it was a memory, a damned memory that has been burned into my mind, I almost died, I became a monster! Why can't you understand that?!

"I can't understand that because I've always been a monster!"

His pupils shrink instantly, becoming black pinpoints in an endless sea of gold as he swallows thickly, "I didn't mean that,"

Brittany stares at him quietly, "No…..I think you did….are you one of them?"

His jaw tenses and he flexes his fingers, tail swaying slowly behind his legs.

"No, I'm far more worse than those things,"

It's amazing how fast her body reacted to his confession, every muscle tenses and she feels the familiar burn of tears at the back of her throat but she's unable to stop them in time and she feels their warm trail as they slide down her cheeks silently.

The boy across from her continues to stare at her, not an ounce of remorse crossing his face as his ears flicker back, "It's true….would you rather I lied to you?"

Brittany raises her arm and presses her sleeve against her face, "No…." She hated how weak she had become in front of him, how sudden she was crumbling, falling for a complete stranger who had tried to kill her, she was weak.

"You're going to run now, I understand," He's calm, eerily so, and she drops her arm away to look at them through wet lashes, he was flexing his fingers, open closed, open closed, open closed.

He was angry.

"I want to, I should want to run as far away from you as I can. You hunted us down like we were animals, you killed our-"

"No, it wasn't me! We don't kill, we don't kill those we protect," Alvin narrows his eyes and sighs, rubbing at his face tiredly, "D-do we have to talk about this? Why do we need to bring up the past anyways?"

Brittany's eyes burn again but she refuses to cry, "We lost our parents, we lost our humanity, we're…..we're outsiders now, our stupid powers make us freaks, why can't you get that through your head?!"

Anger flashes across his face, eyes flaring to life with blue fire as he grits his teeth, "I never had that, I have no parents, I was never normal, you can't force me to understand something I never even had,"

Her eyes widen and guilt slams into her as she opens her mouth to apologize, to end this stupid little fight they got themselves into, but she never got the chance.

The ground beneath her suddenly explodes as a massive black hand reaches out to curl it's clawed fingers around her, yanking her down into the earth, and into darkness.

* * *

**…..Eh heh heh…**


	8. Old threats

Author's Note: 

I am so sorry it's taken me so long to upload, I've been lazy honestly and haven't really had any ideas for chapters or anything but I'm going to try to get this one up tonight and I apologize in advance if it sucks.

Thank you for your patience and here's the new chapter :)

*warning* there be language

* * *

Everything hurts, the back of her head seems to ache the most and she reaches back around slowly to touch the throbbing area, not at all surprised when her fingers come back covered in sticky blood.

She squints against the harsh glare of an overhead light, she isn't underground?

The girl closes her eyes as she tries to get a handle on her blurry vision, the wound on the back of her head isn't really helping the situation and she can already feel the beginnings of a massive headache in the center of her head.

"I need to run more tests, this is mutant #395, I can't quiet recall what abilities each of them possess…..yes sir, I know, but for the operation I need to know what mutations they have required, I don't want the procedure to kill them and I know you need all the soldiers you can get…yes sir I'll send up the fresh batch in a week,"

Brittany's gaze travels across the room to a man in a lab coat, his thinning hair slicked by with gel glimmers under the harsh white lighting and she flexes her fingers, why were her hands free?

"Oh you're awake, now, what abilities have you noticed within the past few months? Anything odd or strange happen to you?" The man walks over to her, pressing a button on a little ear piece tucked against his left ear, she narrows her eyes.

"Why do you care?"

"I need to know so I can figure out what areas of your brain I need to leave intact,"

The bluntness of the man's words makes her body tense, this man is deadly serious…..his gray eyes stare at her, hard and cool as if he were merely admiring a boring painting than a living person, laid out on a surgery table, legs strapped down with blood dripping from an open wound on the back of her head.

"Who the hell are you?" Brittany seethes, trying to remain calm as he turns away from her, his focus now on a different table covered in various tools.

At least they're clean….

Brittany's gut clenches and she turns her gaze away as he picks up a scalpel, "I'm Dr. Swine, leading scientist and surgeon of the Barren Company, my boss wants protection, and so I have agreed to take the mutants I created and turn them into soldiers for him, it's a simple project really I just-"

"Y-you were behind that? The outbreak of freaks?! As if those supernatural monsters weren't bad enough! You went and created hybrids of them, set them lose and just waited to see what happened?!"

"In all honesty the reason I tried to create the lot of you was to counter-act the supernatural beings, you mutants are merely a lesser form of them, created to kill off as many as you could. Unfortunately mutants were far too weak to even stand a chance against the many different forms of supernatural beings, the only ones who stood a chance were the lower demons we caught and altered," Dr. Swine had been admiring the small blade in his hand as he talked, as if he were making sure it was sharp enough.

"W-what….demons?"

"The Protectors, there's a reason they're called that, they're strong enough to fight and protect, because they were once part of the supernatural horde themselves, we actually have been working on these beings for many years before Hell Night took place, we just recently had the chance to use them,"

Brittany swallows thickly, she had been trying to keep him talking…..distract him as she reached for the bindings around her legs, but she didn't want to hear this…..so Alvin and his brothers, the ones they were under the protection of…..were really monsters themselves.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Her voice sounds weak, small to her ears and his gray gaze flickers her face, "You won't remember any of this, that's why,"

* * *

He could've found her by now if it weren't for her sisters constant pestering, he was at least thankful his brothers could keep them busy…..they lied of course, about what happened to their sister.

Simon simply said that she got in a big argument with Alvin and stormed off, the two younger girls believed this little white lie and went with Simon and Theodore to search for her around the neighborhood.

Alvin however, was following the massive network of tunnels created by the owner of the massive hand….it was like a human hand, which made him believe it might have been a giant, why it was underground was beyond him, the thing must've been told to do it, they weren't smart enough to make plans on their own.

The munk follows the faint trail of Brittany's perfume, thankful she had a decent choice since he's been following it for a good twenty minutes, if it was any stronger he'd probably have a headache by now.

"Why in the world would a giant kidnap you…..I wish you wouldn't have promised to keep quiet, would've been easier just to erase your memory….." He mutters darkly under his breath, he didn't want to kill her at the time, even though it was the rule, for some reason they weren't meant to be seen, to be classified as Protectors by civilians.

All these rules and guidelines they had to follow were stupid, he liked fighting off creatures, that was fun, but they had to do it a certain way during a certain time and only if they were told which ones to kill. If they knew of a murder spree committed by werewolves they weren't aloud to go after them, they would probably never arrest or kill the wolves unless they were told too…..which means the killers would keep on killing.

He blows out a long breath, golden eyes glowing faintly in the near darkness of the tunnels, the film over his eyes flicker and dance with gold and green light, much like a cat's, he tenses as the tunnel begins to brighten up, a massive source of light is ahead of him, he hurries forward hesitating as a the sound of struggling reaches his ears.

"L-let go you freak! UGH-" A body collapses heavily and Alvin bolts forward, lunging out of the hole and onto tile, he freezes in place as his eyes land on the scene before him.

Brittany looks up at him, breathing a bit heavily as her glassy eyes drift down to the groaning man at her feet, a short knife protrudes from the base of his neck, blood stains the collar of his coat a bright red as he lets out a throaty wet cough.

Alvin doesn't waste a second and crosses the room swiftly, taking hold of the chipette's wrist he turns to lead her back up the tunnel but she stiffens under his touch and suddenly yanks her wrist away.

"Kill him," Alvin turns to her, frowning as he glances down at the man struggling to breathe, "Why the hell would I do that? He's hurt, he won't follow us, come on,"

"Not until he's dead! This…this son of a bitch messed with us! He took our humanity from us, turned us into freaks and he knew about those damned creatures up there, he and the government or whoever the fuck they are knew all about them, they didn't try to stop them Alvin, they let them come so they could make a profit out of fucking up people's lives. I want him dead,"

Alvin's eyes harden, the color darkening to a solid amber as he glances down at Dr. Swine then up to Brittany, her eyes are a steely blue, there isn't an once of light in them despite the giant white bulbs shining down on them, "I'm not killing a human,"

"Bull! I know what you are Alvin, I know what they did to you, don't you want them dead?!"

His jaw tenses and he turns away, she was furious, he knew she was only acting on her rage and he wouldn't kill just to watch her regret the decision later on.

"You'll regret demanding death upon him, I won't do it, if you want this man to die then you find a way to kill him yourself," Alvin returns to the tunnel, grabbing the edge he makes to pull himself up and out.

"Some protector you are….."

He freezes in place, turning to gaze at her, "What?"

Brittany's fists are shaking, she's not even looking at him, "I said, some protector you are, you won't even kill the man who turned me into this, you won't take his life when he was about to take mine…..a second time," She forces herself to meet the munk's gaze, her eyes glassy with tears.

He was going to cut her open, take away the memories of her sisters, of her life before the Hell Night, he was going to steal away everything that made her….her, and Alvin didn't give a damn.

She wipes an arm across her face and turns to the scientist at her feet, she just needs to push the knife in further, cut into his windpipe, he'd die from a wound like that, wouldn't he?

Brittany leans down and braces her palm against the handle of the blade, only to be yanked away from it, "L-let me go!" She tries to teleport but he squeezes her suddenly, stealing the breath from her lungs and startling her.

"You'll regret it! What does it matter to you if he's dead?! Another will take his place, they'll keep experimenting and destroying minds even if he's gone, they don't give a damn about him!" He digs his claws into her arms as he feels her skin ripple, her body nearly evaporating into thin air, the sensation is strange, it's like trying to hold onto water.

He feels her relax, her weight returning suddenly as if she had stopped mid-teleport, "Take me home then,"

* * *

Was he lying?

Brittany sips at the warm drink sitting in her mug, ignoring the constant mother henning coming from her younger sisters, Alvin had ended up following the wrong tunnel out and they nearly drowned in a flooded tunnel, thankfully he managed to get them both out before they actually drowned but the water was ice cold.

She shivers slightly in the confines of two blankets, sipping away at her drink as she eyes the munk stationed on the couch, Jeanette and Eleanor had moved to the kitchen to prepare a nice soup for dinner, Simon and Theodore agreed to help leaving just the two of them alone in the living room.

"Is it true?"

Alvin looks up from his empty mug, golden eyes warm in the soft light as he raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"That you….your brothers, all the Protectors, were once demons?"

He lifts his shoulders in a small shrug, "Hell if I know, I barely remember anything before that night, I just recall weeks of training, sleeping, eating, training, tests…no one told us what we were, I just assumed we were normal," He sets his mug aside, a bit disappointed that it was now empty, that drink was good.

Brittany fidgets in her seat, "I didn't mean it, I was just furious and scared….." She bites her lip, weakness was something she hated to show, weakness is what gets you killed.

"I wasn't even paying attention to you, " Alvin leans back with a yawn as Brittany fumes, "What? You were ignoring me?!"

"A little, you were rambling on and on about something or something, rambling is boring so I just kinda, blocked it out," Alvin scratches at his jaw, snickering as a pillow thumps harmlessly off his chest.

"You're a jerk,"

"I'm the jerk keeping you alive, next time you get kidnapped I could just leave you behind ya know," he reminds her smugly, earning another well aimed pillow, this time he grunts when it smacks against his face.

"Then you really wouldn't be doing your job," He shrugs and plays with the pillow, plucking at a few loose strings.

"Hey Alvin?"

"Huh?"

"…Nothing,"

Brittany picked up her mug again and takes a drink, ignoring the probing eyes peering at her from the couch.

What would he do if he found out, that in those twenty minutes before her rescue, Dr. Swine injected something into her?

* * *

I tried to clear up some stuff as best I could but it seems more confusing now that it's actually typed out D: forgive me!

If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, I'm eager to answer and will post said answers and questions at the beginning of each chapter :D

Thanks for reading and I hope you'll leave a review, bye!


	9. Theories

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, sorry it's taken a bit to update, I kinda got in a jam and ideas wouldn't come to me, plus recently a lot of my family as been requesting me to do home projects so I'll be busy with that and my regular day job ;u; Hopefully I can get the ideas flowing again and have enough time to update.**

**So, thank you so much for your patience and here's chapter 9, I hope you all enjoy *bows***

* * *

For the life of her she couldn't get to sleep.

Brittany's body is screaming for the peaceful nothingness of sleep but her mind is wired, she can't drift off no matter what she tries. The chipette has tried tossing and turning, trying different positions and kicking her covers off one leg at a time, tried turning her pillow to the cool side, tried counting sheep, still nothing.

An exasperated sigh escapes her lips and she drapes her arm over her burning eyes, ignoring the soft stirring of her sisters in their beds, well, not really their beds, they're still at the Sevilles' house hold, bunking in guest beds who's mattresses aren't the softest and who's blankets reek of faint traces of dust.

It's not the bed that's bothering Brittany however, in fact she could block those two factors out quest easily, the thing that's nagging at her mind, and has been nagging at her body slowly, is the soft burning sitting just beneath her skin.

It's not painful, it's more annoying and itchy than anything else, and the sensation makes her mind throb dully, almost as if there was the beginning of a headache sitting behind her temples.

Huffing she kicks off her blankets, maybe if she walked around…Brittany carefully tiptoes from the room, running the tips of her fingers along the wall as she slowly makes her way down the unfamiliar hallway and into the kitchen, she freezes halfway there however, spotting Simon at the counter, face alight in white light that emanates from the laptop placed before him.

He hasn't seen her yet.

Swallowing she turns to head back to bed, not wanting to explain why she can't sleep, she should be exhausted after everything that's happened today and she didn't want to be questioned.

"Alvin, stop it," She frowns narrowing her eyes, Alvin was awake too?

She tenses slightly as said munk appears from around the wall, something small dangling from his hand, the creature squirms and squeaks desperately, clawing helplessly at his hand.

"What? I'm just holding it….did you find anything out about that guy?" Alvin leans over his brother's shoulder to read the screen, golden eyes glossed over with white, she can barely see the black text in the reflection of his eyes.

"Nothing we didn't already know, Charles Swine is a independent researcher known for his studies on genetics and genetic mutations, in his first experiment he created a mouse that completely relies on a meat only diet, it would hunt it's own kind and kill them, and once the other mice were dead this mutant mouse would move onto bigger prey, ultimately it died from wounds sustained from a fight with a rat, it had killed three other rats before this one killed it," Simon adjusts his glasses, leaning away from his brother as he eyes the small wiggling creature.

"Just kill it, those things are annoying,"

Alvin leans away from his sibling and shrugs his shoulders, "So Swine was into making rodents killers huh? That explains why he went with chipmunks next huh? Anything else about his later experiments?"

Brittany's ears and eyes strain and she cautiously moves a few steps closer, finally seeing what the tiny thing is.

It's body is that of a rats but it's fur is an unnaturally bright red, and it's tail is thin as a whip, the tip ends in a spade shape and in place of it's eyes are flames.

She covers her mouth as she feels horror settle in her stomach, a lower demon…..in the house with them?!

She knew from a few classes that lower demons aren't too much trouble, but any demon is bad, and even the smallest of ones can cause major problems.

Simon rolls his eyes and types away at the keyboard as Alvin tips his head back and drops the rat-like creature into his mouth, swallowing the thing whole.

Her stomach churns and she bites down on her fist to hold back a disgusted gag as his throat bugles as it slides down and into his stomach, "I wish you wouldn't do that, it's unhealthy, here…." Simon pushes away from the counter and crosses the kitchen to open the fridge as Alvin moves over to peer at the laptop, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips as he narrows his eyes thoughtfully.

So it's true…Protectors are nothing but weaker versions of demons jammed into a body that resembles her kind…Dr. Swine said most mutants were weaker versions of supernatural creatures, so then what are her and her sisters?

She drops her paws to her side, opening and closing her fists as she squeezes her eyes shut. She could be a demon for all she knew, or a vampire, a banshee even, maybe she got lucky and is part nymph? No…the doctor told her why she and her sisters were turned into these things, it was to fight off the monsters running amuck, which means that they wouldn't have used any peaceful creatures…

"Damn…." Her attention is drawn back to the two brothers as Simon finishes off a glass of juice, his dark blue eyes locked on Alvin who was running a paw through his already ruffled hair, "Dammit" He turns away from the screen and rubs at his jaw, golden eyes pinched at the edges as Simon moves forward to read.

"…..This can't be true can it?" Simon rubs at his nose, pushing his glasses up with the action as he looks to his brother for reassurance, "Surely they wouldn't have done that…they wouldn't have survived,"

"It has to be something they overheard, I don't think there's anyway they could do this…..it says they did it to a few in this batch, I doubt the girls…."

Simon shakes his head slowly, "We don't know…..these…..creatures all have varying powers, we only have human tales and myths to help us determine if these creatures' genetic material and blood was fused with the girls', it might not even be true, they could've just had some abilities given to them, that's possible too,"

Alvin rubs his forehead, "But if this report is true, then that means we'll be dealing with more than just those damned creatures out there, we'll with dealing with them in here too, we need to be careful…I don't know what they did to us, or what they did to the others, but if this report is a faction of the truth, then we may be dealing with a horde of mutated supernatural beings,"

* * *

That couldn't be true, whatever they read is probably a false report or some story…..how'd they even get a hold of those reports anyways?

Brittany shudders under her blankets, she was never getting to sleep now.

* * *

**Short chapter is short Dx I'll probably be posting another chapter tonight.**

**So….the boys discovered something a bit troubling, they found a report that came from the labs Dr. Swine worked in, the guy who made the mutants, and what they read was this.**

**Dr. Swine took some very powerful beasts and just combined them together with a few other beasts, then pretty much stuffed these freak genetics and blood and what not into normal very day people, so…..we have some strong mutant supernatural creatures on the lose who look like average everyday people.**

**Brittany and her sisters might be some of those people.**

**Have any questions? Have any guesses as to what mythical/supernatural creatures the girls are? Let me know in a review! :D I'll be answering questions in future author's notes so don't be afraid to ask, you'll get answers :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
